vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberley
Kimberley "Kim" was a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in the sixth episode of the fourth season and in the episode afterwards, she was able to break the sire bond with the help of Hayley. She was killed by Klaus, who decapitated her. Throughout The Series Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Kimberley is first shown at the Lockwood Mansion with Hayley, Chris, Adrian and Tyler. When Klaus came there, she left with him along with Chris and Adrian. Later, Chris comes to her and Adrian guarding the door to Elena. Chris tells them Klaus wants them to go to Tyler's, when Kimberley questions why Chris lies saying it has to do with Caroline. In My Brother’s Keeper, Hayley and Tyler help Kimberley break the sire bond by locking her up with chains inside an abandoned farm. Kimberley asks why she has to break every bone over and over again in order to break the sire bond. Then Hayley explains since Klaus released her from the pain in turning, she has to turn until she doesn't feel pain. But when Kimberley asks Hayley what is the benefit for her by helping, Hayley doesn't answer. Later, when Kimberly asks Tyler whether it's over he says it's over and one step closer to ending it. This means Kimberley has broken the sire bond. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, she challenges Tyler's position as alpha, but at the end of the episode she is put in her place by Tyler, proving he is capable of being the leader of the pack. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Kimberley was first seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Adrian and later with Hayley plotting how to take him down. She was later seen in the forest waiting for the witch to come, but instead Klaus appears and rips Adrian's heart out in front of her, leaving her shocked. Klaus killed all the hybrids, and she managed to get away from the forest and go to the Lockwood Cellar, but Klaus heard her. He asked her where Tyler was, and when she said that she didn't know, he decapitated her. Personality Kimberly had a moody attitude and doesn't like to be told what to do, making her very independent. She even attempted to challenge Tyler by picking a fight with him and his friends and even trying to become the alpha of the pack. Physical Appearance Kimberly had a mane of thick black hair and dark mysterious brown eyes. She had a slim and athletic physique with olive toned skin. During her transformation into a wolf her eyes with turn golden and her teeth will lengthen into canines. Appearances Season 4 *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (briefly) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Death/Final Appearance) Name The meaning of the name Kimberley is "Cyneburg's field." Trivia *She broke her sire bond to Klaus. **She is the first hybrid to break her sire bond on-screen. *She is the second successful female hybrid to appear in the series, with the first being Mindy. *Kimberley was the last of the twelve hybrids killed by Niklaus. *Since The Other Side is gone, she most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho10 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho9 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho8 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho4 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho2 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho1 1280.png TVD-4x07 16-1.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo2 1280.png 408-0009.jpg 408-0008.jpg 408-0088.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0056.jpg|Do you know about the command chain? 408-0103.jpg|I wanted the privilege of being the first to torture Caroline - this season! 408-0104.jpg 408-0106.jpg|I'm not on YOUR team! 408-0110.jpg|Submit or I'll rip your heart! Literally! 408-0111.jpg|He had her heart on his hand. Literally. 10385_438765789511261_728391333_n.png 61461_438765766177930_467857172_n.png 65127_438765726177934_390941846_n.png 281283_438765936177913_1831373023_n.png 303740_438765976177909_501558862_n.png 382098_438765769511263_374603044_n.png 399207_435700589817781_122115571_n.png 481770_438765729511267_478512977_n.png 563664_438765762844597_1447214231_n.png 409 - 191.jpg 409 - 174.jpg 409 - 175.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters